


Unerreichbar

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Open Relationships, Soldiers, Submarines, Unrequited Crush, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Die ganze Besatzung schwärmt heimlich ein wenig für die überaus attraktive Frau des Leitenden, mit einer Ausnahme:Der Leitende selbst schwärmt lieber für seinen Kommandanten.





	Unerreichbar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts).

> nicht gebetat, sry not sry ;)

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Er hatte genau gehört, was Kriechbaum vorhin leise zu Bootsmann Lamprecht gesagt hatte, als er geglaubt hatte, er würde es nicht mehr hören, da er schon wieder halb aus der Zentrale geklettert war.

„Schöne Scheiße,“ hatte er gesagt, „jetzt ist sie auch noch schwanger.“

Und er hatte gewusst, dass sie über seine Frau redeten. Jeder im Boot, mit Ausnahme Werners, der sie nicht kannte, redete über seine Frau. Immer, wenn sie glaubten, er würde es nicht hören, hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Frau zu Thema Nummer 1 wurde. Oder eher, noch viel beliebter als Thema Nummer 1. Ja, er wusste, warum er seine Familienfotos außerhalb der O-Messe nicht mehr herumzeigte.

Wobei das mittlerweile wohl auch egal war. Denn Friedrich wusste nur zu gut, dass die gesamte Besatzung wohl irgendwie zumindest ein kleines Bisschen in seine Frau verliebt war. Mit Ausnahme der beiden Wachoffiziere, denn der IIWO, hatte er das Gefühl, zeigte ohnehin nur oberflächliches Interesse an Frauen, und der IWO hatte nur Augen für seine eigene Braut – und vielleicht noch für den IIWO, aber darüber wollte er keine Vermutungen anstellen, das ging ihn schließlich nichts an.

Wenn er hin und wieder von den Männern seltsame Blicke zugeworfen bekam, wusste er, worum es ging. Sie beneideten ihn. Die meisten waren sehr jung und noch nicht selbst verheiratet, und alle schwärmten davon, selbst einmal so eine heiße Braut abzubekommen, und das für mehr als nur eine Stunde im Mannschaftspuff in La Rochelle.

Friedrich konnte darüber nur lächeln. Sicher, mit Ingrid hatte er Glück gehabt. Sie war eine sanfte, zärtliche, einfühlsame Frau, vor allem aber war sie ihm eine gute Freundin. Sie war der eine Mensch, mit dem er sein restliches Leben verbringen wollte. Der andere Mensch war Heinrich. Vor allem konnte er Ingrid aber die Wahrheit anvertrauen.

Und die war, dass er wohl der einzige Mensch im ganzen Boot war – abgesehen eben von einigen wenigen Ausnahmen – der nicht in seine Frau verschossen war. Sondern in Heinrich. Ingrid wusste es. Er selbst wusste es. Und Heinrich, der wusste es auch. Sonst niemand, und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Deswegen tat er so, als hörte er Bemerkungen wie die Kriechbaums vorhin gar nicht. Wenn die anderen dahinter kämen, wie wenig es ihn interessierte, was sie über seine Frau redeten, würde das nur Argwohn erregen. Wer so eine Frau zuhause hatte, der konnte ja wohl kaum nicht eifersüchtig werden, wenn die gesamte Mannschaft auf sie flog.

Tatsächlich entlockte ihm das nur ein müdes Lächeln. Vielleicht war auch ein wenig Stolz dabei, dass die anderen Männer Ingrid attraktiv fanden. Vor allem aber gab es ihm Sicherheit, dass er sich bei Ingrid sicher sein konnte, dass sie ihn nicht betrügen würde. Sie würde sich keinen fremden Mann ins Bett holen, ohne ihm davon zu erzählen.

Solange er wusste, mit wem sie sich herumtrieb, hatte er keine Probleme damit. Wer war er auch, ihr in der Hinsicht Vorschriften zu machen? Er verbrachte ja auch immer mal wieder einen Abend mit Heinrich, und was sie so taten war auch mehr als nur ein Glas Bier trinken.

Vor allem aber machte es ihm nichts aus, die Kommentare der Mannschaft zu hören, weil er wusste, wie wählerisch Ingrid war. Weil er unwahrscheinliches Glück mit ihr gehabt hatte, und sich immer wieder fragte, wie er sie eigentlich verdient hatte. Und für die Männer auf diesem Boot war seine Ingrid schlichtweg unerreichbar.


End file.
